Her life and His
by angel-kitty3
Summary: Kagome is a hanyou her not knowing Inuyasha and the others, she finds a young demon named Shippou which she adopts as her own then she meets his friends Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. And thus meeting she finds new friends and a new lover in the making.
1. Default Chapter

Summary:  
  
Kagome is a hanyou her not knowing Inuyasha and the others, she finds a young demon named Shippou which she adopts as her own then she meets his friends Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. And thus meeting she finds new friends and a new lover in the making.  
  
Ch1:  
  
The night was young, just like most nights she experienced in the past, but never this beautiful, the sky twinkled, with stars, more than she had ever seen in her life, the moon, reflected itself upon her face, showing no emotion on it once so ever. Most of her life she had spent running away from the past, its unforgiving torture and its loneliness, that seemed to linger in the back of her mind. Her appearance was of a young girl of the age seventeen; she had long black hair up to her waist, which glimmered in the moonlight, two black cat ears, and a pair of yellow eyes that seemed to darken depending on the mood she was in (Inuyasha beware the eyes, those terrible yellow eyes, no wait never mind). She stood up, her ears completely alert for any movement around her, before jumping into a nearby tree and drifting off into a deep sleep.  
  
Next morning: The young demoness awoke to hear a scream of fright; she clumsily fell out of her tree with a "thud". "What the hell"? She hissed angrily as her hair fell on her face, she hastily got up from her resent impact with the ground and raced toward the problem that was at hand. "God I wonder what's up now" she sighed as she ran through the forest to a clearing to find a young kitsune being attacked by a bunch of wolves. She could feel a growl form itself in the back of her throat as she watched the kitsune being thrown around as if he was a play toy. The demoness jumped with her cat like skills onto the unsuspecting pack, she slashed her way through to receive the unconscious kitsune while avoiding their hungry jaws. While racing towards her tree she noticed the kit was awaking from his dizziness, he stared at his savior in awe, while in his mind he thought, 'How am I ever going to return to the others'? 


	2. Ch2

Hey everyone hoped you like the first chapter; there are more events on the way, my sister, the famous Tsunmi-Chan helped me (hahahahahahahah, she wrote that) With this story. Review please. Don't own Inuyasha or other characters  
  
Ch: 2  
  
Continuing to run towards the tree she noticed no one was following as expected in her desperate sprite to hold on to life. Finally slowing down she jumped into it to regain her strength, knowing the kit was safe now she decided to take a quick rest. As the kitsune stared into her eyes she knew he was alone in this unforgiving world like she was. She smiled at him, and whispered softly in his ear, "My name is Kagome, little one, what's yours"? Smiling right back he replied happily, "My name is Shippou, I am trying to find my other friends can you help me please"? "Sure Shippou can you point out their direction for me I need their scent to track them down," Kagome said gladly. "Ok, the last time I saw them was in this camp a little way away from here, in a clearing" He responded back pointing in the direction, of the camp. "Ok, what did they smell like"? "Oh, you'll know their scent alright when you smell the stench of Inuyasha" Shippou chuckled lightly. After discussing their trip they took a short nap before heading out.  
  
An hour later they awoke, and after eating a meal that Kagome had caught they started on this little quest to find Shippou's friends. They hadn't traveled very far, when the stench of wolves filled itself in the pit of Kagome's nose, disgusting her to no end. 'Why does everything have to happen to me god damn it'? She asked herself. While running toward the place, in which Shippou had pointed out, an unfamiliar smell wondered into her nose. It smelt like pine and a fresh breeze in the spring, while following it she noticed that Shippou looked a little scared of this new scent, like most of her life, her curiosity always got the better of her. Following it anyway she neared a small camp sight that appeared to still be in use.  
  
"Is this it Shippou"? She asked once again sensing the fright that was coming off him in waves, as they neared the campsite even more "Yes, this is it" he mangled to choke out. Kagome came to a complete stop so that Shippou could jump out of her arms to the ground, and as soon as she released him, in a blur of red something was in front of them, as if protecting the campsite from them. "Inuyasha"? Shippou cried out in surprise, as the blur suddenly appeared as a person. "Who's Inuyasha, Shippou"? Kagome asked her curiosity once again getting the best of her, *SIGH *. "Well he is a friend in a way", Shippou said in a weird way. " Who is this wench you brought back here Shippou"? Inuyasha asked staring at Kagome. "Whom are you calling a wench," She asked or rather hissed back. "Feh, it seems that she actually has courage to stand up for herself unlike you Shippou" Inuyasha mocked. "Hey, don't go and say mean things about my pup, you dumb bastard" Kagome yelled back at him in a loud voice, hurting Inuyasha's and her own ears. "You're the one, who came in here unannounced, and you expect to get away with it"?, he yelled back "Actually I do because I brought Shippou back and I want some gratitude for his safe return" Kagome screamed back. Inuyasha winched in pain at her sudden outburst, as he yelled back, his own furry showing the way this bitch was acting toward him. They yelled back and forth for nearly fifth teen minutes, until two people came walking up toward them, with unreadable looks on their faces. One was a young man by the name of Miroku and the other was a young woman by the name of Sango. Inuyasha sighed heavily, 'god his throat hurt from their consent yelling, why can't this bitch just shut up'.  
  
Shippou was looking at them both strangely while the other couple looked confused for some time now. After a few more minutes of hearing them argue, Miroku finally said something, "Will you both be quite please, I have a huge headache from listening to you both." "Oh, I am sorry, it was dog- boy's fault here I came to bring Shippou back, safe and sound, by the way name's Kagome" "The name is Miroku, Lady Kagome" He replied edging his way over toward her, until he was right next to her, then slowly reaching down and *COUGH, COUGH * then the next second he was flying into a tree, with such force, that you would have said it was a world record. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU BASTARD HENTAI" Kagome screamed out, while Inuyasha chuckled at Miroku's Stupidity level.  
  
After that little moment the gang started to calm down, while Miroku lay there forgotten by everyone. While staring at the flames and also being watched by a very annoying hanyou from a tree near by Kagome sat down with Shippou in her lap thinking about her day with Shippou's weird friends (expect Sango she was the only one who seemed normal), she fell into a deep sleep not knowing someone was watching her and her pup very closely. 


	3. Ch3

Hi everyone hoped u liked the last chapter, here is chapter 3 now please review.  
  
Ch: 3  
  
A figure emerged from his hiding place; darkness covered his face as he walked toward the campsite, while moving closer towards the female hanyou he noticed that his half-witted brother was there also. This stranger had cold, yellow eyes, a blue crest moon on his forehead, long beautiful silver hair, and a long furry tail around his waist. While thinking of the consequences that he may face he could not risk his brother waking up at this moment, he would have to come back later for this hanyou girl, the one who could lead him to his brother, with ease. He allowed a smirk to cross his handsome features, as he retreated, for now.  
  
The next morning Kagome awakened to find the sun's rays beaming down on her and her pup. She smiled softly at him, and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. He shifted a bit in her lap, a small smile on his lips, for having his mother so near, for warmth. Suddenly her ears perked up, a little as she sensed eyes upon her. A growl formed itself in the back of her throat, as she searched for the intruder.  
  
To her surprise when she looked up into a tree she found no other than Inuyasha staring at her, he frowned and asked, "Why do you baby that brat so"? His voice full of curiosity. "Not that's any of your business INUYASHA, it's just that I could sense Shippou had a hard life before you guys, .And I felt the same before I met him, he's like a son I had never had, ..so I decided to adopt him as my own, got a problem with it, dog"? "No, its like its any of your business" Inuyasha mocked in a girly manner, trying to copy her tone of voice. Kagome growled angrily at his imitation of her, Instead of trying to make him come down so that she could beat his ass, she carefully placed Shippou on the soft blanket next to Sango, and with a leap, she jumped into the tree, on a branch next to Inuyasha, who happened to be smirking evilly.  
  
"Did I say something wrong, K.A.G.O.M.E"? He asked the smirk positively evil. Kagome could feel the growl growing louder within her throat, without thinking about the consequences, only thinking about how she could get Inuyasha back, with a leap she pounced on Inuyasha they both tumbling toward the ground. They landed on the ground with a * THUMP * Kagome moaned from the pain she was feeling, but she noticed she hadn't hit the ground hard like she thought; instead she had actually had a soft landing. She looked down and to her surprise she found she had landed on Inuyasha who happened to be knocked out with little swirls in his eyes (like so @_@) Kagome blushed, 'He made sure I landed on him instead of landing on the ground, how sweet' Kagome smiled softly, as she slowly awakened him.  
  
"Hey thanks for the cushion", Kagome said sweetly as he looked at up into her honey-brown eyes. For some reason Inuyasha found himself blushing as he continued to stare up at her. "Yeah, your welcome wench, even though you're the reason we fell" Inuyasha snorted annoyed. Kagome ignored the last part of his sentence and smiled at him.  
  
"Now would you be so kind as to get off me, wench"? Inuyasha asked. "Oh, Inuyasha are you sure you won't want me later"? Kagome smirked as she got off him and sat up. Inuyasha blushed but hid his face so she wouldn't notice. "Thank you" "You're welcome dog-boy now if you excuse me I must check up on my pup" With that said, Kagome stood up and walked over toward Shippou who was still fast asleep near Sango. Inuyasha stared after as along sigh escaped his lips, 'why do I feel this way about her'?  
  
please review, next chapter soon 


End file.
